The Initial Reflection
by Kameka
Summary: A small look into Dasha’s early life, specifically the point in time when she first began hero worship of Zenon Kar.


Title: The Initial Reflection

Author: Kameka

Rating: G

Disclaimers: The characters and/or situations portrayed in any of Disney's Zenon movies or books are copyrighted and do not belong to me.

Spoilers: Definite spoilers for "Zenon: Girl of the 21st Century" and partial for "Zenon: Z3" Kind of, but not really. Once you started reading, you'll get it.

Notes: Yep, still here. Not playing much in the fandom right now, but I am still here. Thanks to Alyx for doing a quick beta job!

Summary: A small look into Dasha's early life, specifically the point in time when she first began hero worship of Zenon Kar.

Dasha Fitzgerald looked up from the children's puzzle that she was playing with to the vid-screen where one of today's most popular bands was playing. Her foster sister Christine, far superior to Dasha's five-years-old at ten, was watching the latest information on Microbe's concert in space and the contest for one lucky fan to dance with Proto Zoa, the lead singer. It was a contest that Christine and all of her friends had entered, all of them crushing on Proto Zoa, and this broadcast was supposed to tell just who the winner was.

The concert images of Proto Zoa dancing across stage with spiked hair and a guitar was replaced by a solemn looking man in a business suit, Parker Wyndham, and another man standing slightly behind him in a brightly colored suit. After a short speech that Dasha ignored and Christine chanted for them to 'hurry up' through, Microbe came on camera to announce the winner and show the winning entry.

As soon as it was, Christine began ranting, complaining that it wasn't fair and she should have won. Dasha ignored not only her puzzle but also the commonplace hysterics that brought her foster mother running to watch the vid-screen. The winning entry was a hand made doll made by a thirteen year old by the name of Zenon Kar, who lived on the space station that the concert would be held on. Being held by the doll in a small nook was a picture of Zenon, something that the camera zoomed into. Dasha gasped as a smiling girl with blonde hair that was pulled up in a loose bun came into focus for a microsecond before the vid-screen was clicked off.

"Dasha, go to your room."

Knowing that it would be useless to argue with the speaker, her foster parents always chose their blood children over her anyway, Dasha gathered her puzzle and made her way to the small bedroom that had been given to her when she first moved in. Tossing her puzzle on the floor, she went to sit by the window that took up most of a wall in the closet-sized bedroom and looked up to the bright blue sky, beyond the pods that zipped by.

Zenon Kar was a thirteen-year-old living on a space station and winner of the Microbe contest. What was it like living up there? The people, the space station itself, always being surrounded by stars. She had to live with her parents. What was that like? What made her make the doll? What made her like Microbe? All sorts of questions ran through Dasha's mind, but the little girl had no answers.

In the days that followed, Zenon was once again in the entertainment news, this time with a possible problem regarding the contest being held in space. She had been sent to Earth for some unknown problem and it was uncertain whether or not she would be able to make it back to the space station in time. A new winner may have to be chosen. Girls everywhere rejoiced in the thought that they could be the next winner chosen to dance with their idol.

Dasha herself wondered what the thirteen-year-old was thinking being stranded on Earth instead of at home with her parents. A real home was something Dasha had never had but always wanted, and the thought of being ripped from it and sent away sounded terrible to the little girl.

Finally, Zenon Kar was in the news a third time. She had made it back to the space station with Microbe in the shuttle that they used and arrived just in time to save the station from being destroyed. In doing so, she implicated the man who had been responsible for it: Parker Wyndham himself. Even more stellar by Dasha's standards, instead of taking her dance with Proto Zoa herself, she had given it to her best friend.

"Cetus-a-petus, Microbe is only the most stellanarious band major! I knew Neb was pancaked; what else is a B.F. to do?" was one of the things that Zenon Kar was quoted saying.

Dasha snuck out of the house to go to a corner store and spend some of her precious allowance, which had begun to build up, as there wasn't anything that she wanted to spend it on. With it, she bought a large, blank book and carried it home reverently. Taking the news chip, she froze one of the pictures of Zenon and printed it out, as well as any articles that included Zenon in any way.

After carefully printing 'Zenon Kar" on the first page, and affixing the articles and pictures into the scrapbook and carried the book to a small mirror. Taking her blonde hair out of the pigtails, she brushed it before putting it in a loose knot on top of her head and nodded at her reflection. Looking down at the book in front of her, she smiled and traced one of the articles.

"Cetus-a-petus. Talk about stellar," she said to herself before looking at her reflection and giggling. "Look out, world," she said quietly before closing the book and answering her foster mother's call.

The End


End file.
